All For One and One For All
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Alice Jean Caverly also goes by the name AJ is a geek. Plaid shirts, jeans with rips in the knees, and skater shoes and glasses that are big and bulky to read up close things. Never had she thought that she would end up in a world that would twist her mind into believing that it was all real. All 100% real and now she must change the path
1. Preface

All For One and One For All

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Alice Jean Caverly also goes by the name AJ is a geek. Plaid shirts, jeans with rips in the knees, and skater shoes and glasses that are big and bulky to read up close things. Never had she thought that she would end up in a world that would twist her mind into believing that it was all real. All 100% real and now she must change the path and keep those who are close to her heart safe and sound. But what is she willing to cost upon herself? But is death one of the things that she is willing to risk?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. I only own Alice Jean Caverly.

Authoress Note: Yeah yeah yeah I know. I shouldn't be working on any other stories at the moment other than what I am supposed to be working on. Sorry, but I like to be working on many stories at once due to the fact that this authoress does have ADD. So this is one of the many many stories that I have up and I apologize for having so many stories up at once. But I kind of thought that this idea of a girl geek joining in on the quest would prove to be more interesting. I hope that this story will go on good just like my other ones for the hobbit/lord of the rings that I am writing for. I just thought that it was just going to be humorous to write in what I thought would be good. Sadly I haven't figured out the pairing due to the fact that my brain isn't being nice to me at the moment wandering to a place that it shouldn't be wandering to. Hopefully it won't take much to figure out who she should be paired off with. I was thinking of maybe doing an Nori/Oc for this one, but I don't know yet. I guess I will have to figure that out once I started writing this. And instead of Gandalf being the meddling wizard in this story it will be someone else bringing her into the world. The funny thing is that Gandalf, Radagast, and Saurman know who she is along with others. I won't reveal too much more about Alice due to the fact that I don't want to give too much away of whom Alice really is. Down below there will be information about Alice.

Information:

Alice Jean Caverly

Age: 21

Eyes: Golden Brown

Hair: Red Brown

Without further ado the Preface of All For One and One For All.

Preface

I always thought that I was a normal girl, but I guessed wrong when my world was turned upside down and I was brought to a world that I thought only existed in a book and movies. Oh how wrong I was. I had never thought that I would be pushed right into the middle of something and trying to save the people that I became the most closest to. But now that I look at it, it is the only way that I would have my ending. Saving the people that meant the most to me and they would at least live.

To die was something that I was not willing to admit would be a great release, but he would never know one thing that I knew and if he knew he would not allow me to fight. But after finding out who I really was, fighting was in my blood. I would fight with them. All for one and one for all. Never giving evil a foothold on such a wonderful place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that there isn't much to this, but it was worth a shot. I hopefully will be posting the first chapter of this story within the next few days. This is just a taste of what will be coming in this story. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1 Her Name Is Alice

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of All For One and One For All. I am actually surprised that I got reviews for the preface of this story. I wasn't sure of how well this story was going to work out and I decided to try it in first person instead of writing the stories like I normally do. I just wanted to switch it up and see what happens. The chapters might not be that long due to the fact that they are all going to be written in first person point of view. I kind of like this switch up that is for sure. I hope that you my readers as well like this as well. I mean it isn't the first time that I have written things like this before. But I was always too scared to do so. I am sure that you will enjoy this chapter as much I have writing this. I do apologize for what does happen in this chapter. If you have any triggers to abuse please do not read this chapter. I wouldn't want to be the cause of someone having an issue while reading my chapter for this story. I also made it as realistic as I could. So be forewarned. So without further ado Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Her Name Is Alice

I was quickly gathering my things up for school before my mother started on me again about me going to school to be a writer. She didn't like the idea that I was going to school for something that was petty in her eyes. And that kind of upsetted me that she would think that I wouldn't amount to something by being a writer. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders.

"ALICE!" I heard my mother screech. She was angry at me again. What else was new. She always angry at me when I was getting ready to go to class.

I turned my head and felt the harsh sting of her palm meeting with the side of my face. My head snapped to the side harshly. I felt the tears form in my eyes. I wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of her seeing me cry. I turned and looked at my mother. "Yes, mother." I said softly trying to keep my voice from waivering.

"You are going to do what I tell you to do." My mother demanded me.

I looked into her blue eyes. I known for a while that there was something off with my family. My hair color and eye color didn't match my siblings or my parents hair color. So I had an inkling of what was going on. I was not their daughter. I guess it was my fascination with books and not into sports like I should have been. I was into archery and swords play which was not normal for girls in my family or so I thought. "I am not. I am 21 now. You can not order me around. I am in college for what I love." I blew up. I had never lost my cool with my parents, but I had enough. I was tired of my mother being a bitch towards me.

"To be a writer. You won't amount to anything by being an author!" She shouted.

I huffed knowing that she thought that and quite honestly I didn't care. I backed away from her and looked her in her blue eyes with my golden brown ones. "I don't care what you say. I have to go or I am going to be late for class." I told her before shuffling around her and heading towards the front door.

"If you walk out that door don't even bother coming back home."

She finally gave me the ultimatum. I should have known that she would give me such a thing. I held my breath as I opened the door and walked out of the door. I slammed it shut and began to walk to school. This was the second time that she had threatened me with that and I just didn't care any more. I just kind of wished that she would keep true to her word, but father would not allow that because I was 21 and had no place to go in London, England.

"Don't ever come back you ungrateful harlot!" I heard her scream. That was the first time that she had called me such a thing.

I wandered down the street clutching onto the straps of my plaid bookbag. My cheek hurt like hell and I knew that it was probably going to be a bruise by the time that I got to my lit class and I would be questioned for having such a mark on my face. I was just going to have to cover it up with the makeup that I carried in my bookbag. I also was trying to hold the tears back from falling down my cheeks. I would not allow that woman to be the one to rule what I would do in my life.

I didn't even want to meet up with my friends from college. I didn't want them to be questioning me like they have had done in the past. I didn't want them to know that my mother had hit me again. Besides I needed time to blow off the steam that I had gotten from fighting with my mother. I didn't want to blow up on someone that I saw as a friend. I continued on my way towards my college in hopes that I would make it before it rained.

I made it to my school and walked inside quickly. I went into the bathroom and pulled my bookbag off of my shoulders. I dug around in it and found my makeup that I would be using to cover up the bruise that was now forming on my cheek. I began to blend the makeup in with my natural skin tone covering the ugly shiner that I had gotten. I didn't even realize how hard she had actually hit me.

I left the bathroom after making sure that my makeup was done right and began to walk towards my class. People think that college is different than high school, but it really isn't. Not really. The only thing that is different about college and high school is that college doesn't have lockers in the hallways. The halls of course are always crowded of college students who didn't want to go to class just yet, but the bell system would tell them that it was time to go to classes.

I opened the door to my English Lit class and my world went black.

"It is time for you to come home and find out who you really are." A woman's voice was the only thing that I could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing. I hope that I will be able to update soon again. Can any of you guess who the woman might be? I also promise that this story will be a lot different than other stories that are out there. She is going to have flaws that anyone would have to make her seem human ok? I don't want people saying that she is a Mary-Sue. I hate those things with a passion. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2 My Wonderland

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of All For One and One For All. I am happy to know that people are interested in this story. That actually means a lot to me. I was hoping to update this sooner, but seeing the fact that I was ill it took me a bit to write this and I am sorry about that. I thought that this chapter was going to be easy and it wasn't. I am giving a fair warning here is a part where Alice has a flaw. She has no filter on her mouth. Which means that she is probably going to be swearing a lot more in this story. Without further ado Chapter 2 of All For One and One For All.

Chapter 2

My Wonderland

I awoke in a place that I didn't know. I sat up and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw Lady Galadriel. She looked so much like Cate Blanchett that it wasn't even funny. I jumped back. "Who the hell are you and where the fuck am I?" I demanded in a question. Granted if I was indeed in front of Lady Galadriel in Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit that meant that I had fallen into some kind of wonderland.

"My dear girl you already know who I am." She said in a kind tone of voice.

I knew that she was not going to hurt me. I knew from the books that I had read and the movies that Lady Galadriel was a woman that would not harm someone else. "What am I doing here?"

Lady Galadriel smiled at me with a smile that was really kind and motherly. She walked towards me. "My dear child you belong here."

I shook my head. "No, this is a fairytale… well a book anyways. It isn't real." I said. I knew my facts. There was no way that this was real.

"My dear girl I brought you here." She said looking at me. "You belong in this world yet you do not remember it."

I was confused. I was from this world? Could that have been the reason why I didn't feel like I had belonged in the world that I was in to begin with. Now I was here and this was where I belonged. "But…. I don't understand."

Lady Galadriel smiled at me. "I am sure you don't. But soon enough you will." She clapped her hands together. "Now, we must get you into proper clothes fitting of what you are."

"What am I?" I asked softly, as I watched Lady Galadriel bringing me black clothing to wear.

"A Dunedain." She said as she handed me the black clothing.

My eyes widened. I was like Aragorn. This was a turn in my life. This meant that I was most likely a princess, but I was to live a life in a dangerous path. That really didn't bother me. At least not in that moment. I took the clothing from Lady Galadriel and a elleth came into the room.

"Grandmother… I am here to help Alice into her clothes." She said with a soft smile.

I was surprised. It was Arwen. This was really something that I was not expecting in the least bit.

Lady Galadriel looked at me. "I am sure you know my granddaughter, Arwen. She will be helping you into your clothes and I will be back to tell you what you will need to do my dear."

I nodded my head knowing that it was very much true that Lady Galadriel was going to tell me why I was here in this world. I watched her leave and now I was with Arwen.

Arwen changed me into a black corset, black tunic top, black breeches, and black boots. She even went as far as fixing my red brown hair. She then pulled out a ring from a bag that she had carried in with her. "I am sure that you would want this." She said holding out a ring that looked like the one that Aragorn had worn during Lord of the Rings.

"I can't take this." I said softly. I was certain that Aragorn was to have this.

She placed it into my hand. "It is yours." Arwen said softly smiling at me. "The stones are meant for the lady of the Rangers of the North. The color is blue for the stones. The future king would wear the one that has green." She explained to me.

I ran my finger lightly over the ring. I slipped it onto my right ring finger. The cool metal was welcoming and I knew that it belonged there all along.

"Is she ready?" Lady Galadriel asked coming back into the room,

Arwen bowed her head and left the room. She had done the job that she was supposed to do.

Lady Galadriel smiled when she saw the ring that was on my finger. "It suits you."

I looked at Lady Galadriel.

"Come walk with me." She said, as she turned. She was truly a beauty. Her granddaughter was almost like a splitting image, but only with darker hair. I could never compete with them.

I began to walk with her.

"I know that you are still confused of why you are here. I would expect that. You are to travel to Bree."

"My lady?" I asked confused. "Why must I travel to Bree?"

"You will seek out Mithrandir."

"Gandalf the Grey?"

Lady Galadriel looked at me and nodded her head. "Yes, he will explain everything to you." She stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. She placed her hand onto my black clad shoulder. "Your destiny is here. You will find out that your path will not be an easy one."

I bit the inside of my lip. I could only hope that she was not sending me on a quest with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and Gandalf. It would only end in a path that was deadly for three of them.

"You will be leaving at first light. You have three months to get there." She told me.

Three months was not a lot amount of time which meant that if I was to run into problems I would be in danger of not making it there on time. I nodded my head. "And weapons?"

"Haldir will be bringing them to you tonight. I am sure that you are efficient with a bow and arrows and swords."

I nodded my head.

She smiled. "I knew that you would be able to take to those even though you were in a world that was not your own." She ran her fingers lightly through my red brown hair. "May the evening star be with you and your quest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. I am sorry that it isn't that long, but this was all that I could add to this part of the story. I will hopefully posting a new chapter soon. The next chapter Alice will be meeting none other than the meddling wizard, Gandalf the Grey. It will be an interesting meeting between the two of them that is for sure. I am not sure of who I will be pairing Alice with since she is quite young in this story for a Dunedain. I hope that you enjoyed it. Who would you like to see Alice with just curious about what you my readers would like to see. Until next time.


End file.
